


Saudadefell

by PsyIzaRoppi138



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and undyne are cute, Alphys is evil scientist, Alternate Universe, Angst, Better not, Chara is chill, Cute, Everyone is emotionally distraught, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Flowers everywhere, Flowey is sweet, Fluff, Frisk is emotional, Gen, Goat mom is protective, I'll try to pun but I'm not very good at it, I'm running out of tags to put down, Im trying to make a new au, Mourning, Papyrus Has Issues, Probably feels, Sans is an ANGSTY awkward bean, This probably might turn out pointless, Too Lazy, Underfell, Why am I doing this I should be writing my hw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsyIzaRoppi138/pseuds/PsyIzaRoppi138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surface world has gone into turmoil ever since the monsters were freed from the underground. There is war in the streets and all Frisk can do is watch. However when they receive bad news about their determined soul they plan to use it to their advantage. Will it be worth the cost or will something else result from their choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
The surface was never the same after the monsters reached the surface. The world had grown darker, darker, yet darker. Monsters were all considered ruthless beasts that were out for blood, out for vengeance for what the human race had put them through. They had been trapped underground for centuries. Until a young human appeared below, their name was Frisk. They had short bouncy locks of hair and a timid nature. Their eyes were a crisp honey brown and they had an endearing smile.

The child entered the world of monsters at such a young age and for a long time even grew up in their care. Frisk showed kindness in any way they could to the creatures that lurked in the shadows, but sometimes, it did require force for the message to get across. Regardless, they ended up freeing the entire underground from their gloomy prison.

King Asgore and his rediscovered Queen, Toriel, lead their race out into the light with their hero, Frisk, at their side, and their dear friend Flowey. However, human society was not accepting of this change. It was expected for there to be protests but it was not expected to escalate so drastically. There was war in the streets. Both humans and monsters sustained injuries or were even slaughtered and Frisk could not bear the chaos. “I’m so sorry, Flowey… Chara… I-I ruined everything!” Frisk cried. They were living with the King and his wife. The two cared and loved Frisk so much that despite all that the human race had done, they never let it cloud their judgment on Frisk. The house was large but not unbelievably huge. It had four bedrooms and two baths, so it was more than enough room should a guest ever be invited. Frisk’s room in particular was simple; they didn’t enjoy extravagant luxuries like their parents, but if given to them they wouldn’t turn it down. 

Flowey hovered over Frisks weeping form and made his best efforts to wipe away the tears streaming from their face. “Frisk, don’t cry. You didn’t fail. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Frisk hugged their arms around themselves and shuddered, “That is such a **_lie_** …” The words came out shrill and fragile with little to no emotion evident at all. The word lie in particular was the most ominous of the array of words. It was if the word had become its own entity and it was hovering over the room like a grim reaper would wait for its victim to pass onto its world.

“Stop it.” Flowey scolded. “You got us up here. You did everything you could. Mine and Chara’s dream is realized.” Flowey had always been so kind to Frisk. Even though he did grow frustrated at times when Frisk refused to take his advice, he still stood by them, usually.

“This is no dream… It’s a nightmare.” Frisk muttered in a hushed voice.

 _“Frisk, you may have not made all the right choices but you have come very far from those mistakes. Both Flowey and I are proud of you. Everyone you freed is so proud of you.”_ Chara spoke. Chara was the first fallen human, and the original human child of the Dreemur family. They had ruby red eyes and short straight hair that stopped right above the shoulders. They were older that Frisk, not only in death, but also in the form they took when they had died. Chara passed away a few days before their 18th birthday. Both they and Flowey, previously known as Asriel, had planned to free all monsters buy having Asriel absorb Chara’s soul. They failed. When Frisk had fallen down, their determined soul awoke Chara from their dormancy and have been at Frisk’s side ever since. Only Frisk could see or hear them but that never became much of a problem. It took years to accomplish what the two of them did. They argued at times, and at one point, they detested one another, but that was behind them. They finally found the ending they were looking for. They finally reached freedom, even if it did turn out bittersweet.

“I’m not.”

“Huh?” Flowey questioned, being unable to hear Chara’s encouragement towards Frisk. Frisk shook their head for him not to worry about it. Flowey did know about Chara but sometimes it got frustrating having to play owl for them.

A knock came at the door and in walked Toriel after Frisk gave consent for her to enter. “Hello, dear one. Your father wants you to come outside and meet our guest.”

“Who is it?”

“The mayor, remember? Your father is working to see if the he will be willing to cooperate in having better housing for monsters. Maybe even enforce that more shelters and restaurants will be open to us as well.” Frisk smiled and nodded letting their mother know that they would be right out. They were proud of their father for being so civil about the issue. Asgore was kind but he was definitely rough around the edges.

Frisk stood and promised Flowey that they’d snag a slice of pie for him if they could. With Chara in tow they left to the living room and saw a slim older man in a grey business suit and blue tie, with an indecipherable smile. In an instant, Undyne was at Frisk’s side. Asgore had hired her as a personal body guard for Frisk, at least whenever it was a meeting like that. In other cases, it would be RG01 and 02. 

“Well if it isn’t the hero herself. Nice to meet you Frisk, I’m Don Carmichael.” He reached out a hand for them to shake.

“He’s going to be calling us ‘she’ a lot isn’t he?”

Frisk grasped his hand and shook it. The man had a firm grip; it took all of Frisk’s determination not to cringe in pain. “Nice to meet you but, um, actually I prefer to be considered non-binary. I’ll accept being called she but it would be nice to just be called ‘them’.” 

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I swear I had no idea.”

“It’s perfectly understandable.” Frisk smiled.

They all chatted for a while before Toriel called everyone into the kitchen for dinner. On the way, Frisk caught sight of a familiar face standing in the corner of the room. 

“Hello, Papyrus.” Frisk waved. They assumed he was here to guard the meeting which was expected. The guards were usually increased at times like this. There were so many people who refused to have peace in the world between the two races that many turned to violence to prevent it. There had been a few close calls for Toriel and Asgore, but the two were too protective of their child to ever allow Frisk to have an encounter like that. 

Papyrus glanced at Frisk briefly before huffing, “ _ **Human**_ ,” and returning his attention elsewhere. Despite his attitude Frisk smiled as they walked out of the room. Papyrus grumbled to himself and checked his watch several times as the royal family ate and discussed business at the dining table. **Where is he?** He thought. Papyrus walked out of the room and pulled out his phone to call his brother.

“yellow?”

“ _ **Where are you, Sans? You’re supposed to be helping me monitor this meeting. You forgot didn’t you**_?” Papyrus hissed.

“…no… i was just, uh, grabbing some… refreshments. i wasn’t sure if we were all supposed to bring something so i made a pit stop. soda you worry about it. i’m on my way.” Before Papyrus could even scold him on his terrible pun he hung up and in a matter of seconds was by his brother’s side. “sup, Boss,” Sans grinned, his golden tooth shining with his golden covered crack to match. 

“ _ **I thought we discussed that you are not allowed to do that anymore? Especially, when entering the Kings house! Plus where is your uniform!**_ ” Papyrus did his best not to yell in the situation. Sans rolled his red embers and glanced at the door to the dining room.

“no way am I ever wearing that stupid monkey suit. Undyne can throw all the fucking spears she wants at me.” Sans growled. Relaxing, he started to ask the question that was really on his mind. “so how is it going in there? they working it out?” 

“ _ **You know as well as I do that it is none of our business.**_ ”

“it involves us. i’d say that’s reason enough to get info.”

Papyrus paused and looked back at the door, “ _ **It doesn’t look like it is going to be easy. Too many protests and bullshit like that. Despicable humans… They should all perish. We’re better than them in every way and yet we are the ones reduced to begging for scraps.”**_

“well there ain’t much we can do about it right? guess we just gotta keep trying.”

“ _ **This is the human’s fault.**_ ”

“you sure you want to mess with that boss? they’re the royal kid. I mean what can you really do about it without getting obliterated?”

Papyrus glared down at his brother, “ _ **I’ll think of something**_.”

Sans looked up at his brother in shock, “whoa wait. You can’t be fucking serious. Ha! No Fucking Way. Count me out. i am not going to die just for your stupid vendetta, or whatever the hell it is.”

 _ **“You’re such a disappointment.”** _ Papyrus glared and then took off back into the dining room.

“yeah… thanks for the reminder… i almost fucking forgot.” The two ended their conversation there and went inside to stand and guard. Sans smirked, **you forgot to even ask where the drinks were dipshit.**

* * *

 

“Man, never again.” Frisk groaned as they flopped onto their bed. Flowey looked at them curiously.

“Was it really that bad?”

“Worse.” Frisk spoke into their pillow. 

“ _Yeah not the best of moments…_ ” Chara sighed. 

Frisk sat up with a face of disappointment and discouragement. “I just don’t understand why it has to be so hard to get people to be more accepting. Why is it so hard?”

Flowey brushed a strand of Frisk’s hair back into place with a vine and smiled comfortingly, “That’s people for you. Not to mention that you’re trying to mix politics in to it.” Frisk nodded. Trying to play peacemaker for two different races was no doubt stressful. It took a toll on Frisk each day. The energy they had when they were a young child in the underground was gone. Things were so much harder now. Everything proved to be another challenge; another enemy and Frisk could feel their body grow weaker by the day. However, they still had determination. That was the one and only thing that was consistent, that was stable. Frisk could feel their soul swell at the thought of it. _Stay Determined_ , they felt it echo. They always would remember those words. How could they not? It was what kept them alive. The steady thump of their heart and the thrum of their soul went in a steady unison. _Stay Determined._

“Frisk…?” Flowey said with worry. 

“ _Frisk, are you alright?_ ” Chara asked.  
Why were they worried? This was normal. Hearts are meant to beat. Souls are meant to hum. However, heads, heads weren’t meant to hurt so much. Bodies weren’t meant to quake this much. Day wasn’t meant to go dark so quickly.

* * *

  
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_   
_Stay Determined_

* * *

  
“Frisk, wake up!” Flowey wept. “Please! Please wake— Frisk?”

Frisk opened their eyes to see not only Flowey but Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans all surrounding them. “Wh-what happened?” Their head was aching and their body felt weaker than they remembered. In particular their soul was burning in their chest. If the soul was actually their heart, Frisk would feel like they were going to cough up blood. Taking in their Surroundings they realized that they weren’t even at home anymore. They were in a hospital with blinding florescent lights shining down on them. 

“You passed out!” Flowey said frantically. “Are you alright?”

“Im... not sure…”

“flowey was crying up a storm and i went to go check out what was going on. when you did answer the door i burst in and found you passed out. obviously, i got help and now you’re here.” Sans explained.

“Haven’t we discussed you telling us the next time you decided to nap like that, punk!” Undyne declared. “Don’t freaking do that!”

Toriel put a hand on Undyne’s shoulder as means to calm her down and then sat beside frisk on the bed. “My child, what happened?” Frisk tried to recall something but they couldn’t remember anything out of the ordinary. All they knew was that something very intense overtook their senses, and they blacked out. 

“I might have the answer to that…” Alphys said, stepping into the room with various papers in her hands. “But I must admit that no one is going to like it.”

“Alphy? You know what’s going on?” Undyne asked curiously as she escorted her girlfriend inside and placed her where everyone can witness her explanation.

“Somewhat. Naturally, Frisk, this does pertain to your soul.” Alphys says while adjusting her glasses and flipping through the pages compiled in her hands. Frisk nodded for Alphys to continue. “There’s no easy or comforting way to say this… You’re… You’re dying Frisk. And oddly enough it’s because of your soul.”

“W-what…” Toriel choked, gripping Frisks hand tightly. Asgore quickly moved to sit beside his family and pressed his forehead to his wife’s as means of comfort. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to cope with the realization that she was going to lose another child.

“How can you be sure?” Asgore asked sternly. “Let’s not forget that you have been wrong before.”

Alphys was taken aback by the comment but bravely continued, “Maybe so, your majesty but I know what I’m talking about when it comes to souls. A-after all it has been my entire life’s work to study human soles. My mistakes were based on underestimating the power of determination, which was my own discovery, sir.” Undyne placed a hand of Alphys’ shoulder as a way to tell her to calm down. Looking up at her lover Alphys returned the gesture with a melted smile at her girlfriend’s kindness. Snapping back to reality she fumbled her words, “A-anyways! Uh,” The yellow drake flipped through the papers in her claws and pulled out two pages and handed them to Asgore. “Take a look at those charts. They should explain my conclusion.”

The king squinted at the papers and did his best to understand what any of the technical terms meant and handed it to Toriel. Sans stood in the corner and rolled his eyes at the scene. It was clear the two were at a loss. Moving past his brother, who was being oddly quiet about the situation, he went and snatched the papers away from the pair. He narrowed his eyes and then looked up to meet Alphys’ gaze. “are you positive about this? you double checked?”

“Sans, I quadruple checked.” She insisted.

“ ** _OH FOR GODSAKE WHAT DO THE DAMN PAPERS SAY!_** ” Papyrus blurted out, out of frustration.

“frisk’s soul is too determined. this isn’t a good thing, strangely. their body is too weak to sustain it. and it’s way too late to fix it.”

“No! They can’t die! Frisk can’t die! You have to help them!” Flowey protested with tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Flowey…” Frisk said, to calm him down. Her hand lay on top of his head and brushed his drooping petals back. “It’s okay…” Frisk looked up at Sans and smiled, “Thank you for explaining.” 

Sans diverted he ruby embers away from her gaze, “yeah, whatever.” 

“So then, what do we do?” Toriel asked reluctantly.

“I have been thinking of a few ideas.” Alphys spoke up. “I for one think it would be foolish not to consider all of our options. The most profound, obviously being absorption.”

Toriel stood, paws flaming and eyes burning with heated tears streaking burning lines down her face, singeing what fur there was in its path. “HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING? THEY ARE NOT EVEN DEAD AND HERE YOU ARE READY TO TREAT THEM LIKE A WEAPON. IT IS MONSTERS LIKE YOU WHO ATTEMPT TO TAIN THIS WORLD WITH BRUTALITY AND VILE BELIEFS! I SWEAR ILL-“

“My dear,” Asgore spoke, gripping her paw. “That was crossing a line, Alphys.”

“Y-you can’t be serious! You won’t even consider it? Their determined soul can change everything! It can-“

“THAT IS ENOUGH.” The King boomed. Alphys shrunk into herself and Undyne was quick to comfort her. Frisk didn’t do anything, they just watched as it all happened. However one thing did catch their eye. Sans was looking over the papers and thinking very intensely to himself and for a moment Frisk could tell he had an idea.

“Do you have any thoughts, Sans?” Frisk asked. The entire room turned their attention to him and he hummed in aggravation. 

“maybe… what about preservation? we’ve done it before.”

Alphys laughed, “That’s your brilliant plan? That’s utterly ridiculous. Not to mention wasteful of an incredibly powerful soul!”

“it wouldn’t be a waste. it’s a postponement. till we can figure out how to fix this we keep their soul somewhere nondestructive, that way we’re not rushing for a cure.”

“There is no cure. That’s the point! There’s nothing that would work for them. Their soul is too determined for anybody. Plus, we don’t know how long that could take! Their body wouldn’t age out here, it would be lifeless. They have to grow up for them to have a chance. And it’s still a year away till they even turn 18. They don’t have that long!”

“what about an artificial body?”

Alphys rolled her eyes, “I’ve already thought about that but there’s a huge difference from what I did and actually implanting a soul into an android. A ghost is a living soul with an overwhelming development of consciousness and self-awareness. And while it is possible to happen to Frisk, there are many contributing factors that could easily work against us. For example, it usually takes a lot of trauma for a soul to act in such a way; their soul could carry on or reincarnate itself, they could develop amnesia or not become corporeal with the body that we have created, which in some cases, causes great discomfort to the ghost and could end with suffering.”

“At least that’s an option.”

“No.” Frisk spoke up. “If I become a robot I won’t be able to help anyone anymore. People negotiate because I’m a human who it both royalty and the ambassador for monsters. People won’t trust me anymore…”

“would you rather die?” Sans hissed.

Frisk looked away, not wanting to answer the question but Sans got the picture anyways. He groaned and went to lean on the wall. “Is it okay, if I was alone for a while?” Frisk asked Toriel. Discomforted, not only from the burns from her tears but from frisk’s request she nodded. 

Everyone began to head out the door but Frisk called Sans over, to stay. “I want your help.”

“what? uh, okay, why not tell-?”

“I don’t want them to know. It’s a secret.”

“a secret? what the hell are you planning kid?”

“Something crazy.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Lost souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect tears. I cried making this. Or maybe I'm too sensitive. Nah. It's sad.

After a month, word had spread of Frisk’s death throughout the world and it seemed like everyone had gone into mourning. There were many candlelight gatherings for them because everyone knew how gracious a kind of a soul they were. And for once in a very long time the streets were silent. Both humans and monsters walked together in remembrance of them because that is what Frisk would have wanted. They had tried so hard for everyone to get along that they had all drove them to their death. An ocean of flickering candlelight bathed the streets of almost every city. Each person held tightly onto a picture or totem of their beloved friend and hero. Cries, sobs and muffled sounds of anguish played like a sad chorus that would haunt ones memory. The ground dampened in their tears but no one wept more than Frisk’s beloved mother Toriel.

Nine… that now had come to nine children that she could not protect, that she could not save. Toriel was at the very front of the crowd of people walking down the streets. The distraught monster was covered from head to toe in black, tears once again burning down her face. She looked like she would cry forever; the very representation of a ghost wailing with streaks of black showing the paths of her tears. In this case, it wasn’t ooze simply dripping from her face; it was burnt flesh from her boiling tears. Toriel replayed every moment one of her children would make her smile. She counted the amount of dishes she had made specifically for them. And now, once again she counted how many children had been lost to her. “Nine, nine, nine, nine” she repeated to herself. “Nine, nine, nine,” Asgore had tried everything to stop her self-torture but it was useless. He had never seen his wife so void of hope before. As much as he wanted to cry as well, as much as he wished to show weakness, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The roll of a King was important and appearances still mattered even in grief. Still, he could not stop the aching within his soul. A monster soul may not be as strong as a human’s but it cried just as loudly in anguish. Asgore held his wife firmly to him and hushed her calmly as she cried out into the night begging for her children to return to her.  
But nobody came.

Flowey didn’t go to the ceremony. He refused to. In fact, he refused to do anything. He was perched right where he was when Frisk had passed out, on their bedside table, staring at their bed that had been left untouched. Dust had collected on the sheets and the air was musty and hollow. He wasn’t sure how long he had been like that, probably ever since the news was delivered to him. He should have been there, by their side. He should have been there so he could say good bye. But he wasn’t and now it was too late. And he blamed everyone for it. It was their entire fault, Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, that trash bag. ‘You shouldn’t be here all the time.’ They said. ‘You’ll only cause yourself more grief.’ They said. And they took him away. They took him away from his friend, and from Chara. They were both gone. No one knew. No one knew that Chara had now died twice! No, only he knew, and he couldn’t even mourn them properly. He wasn’t sad necessarily, how could he be? With no soul he was just empty. As the light from the candles poured in through the window he looked towards it and glared. Snapping a vine out to the drapes he shut it abruptly and recoiled the vine into himself while muttering, “Idiots,” under his breath. There was nothing left now. He didn’t love anybody in this world; he didn’t care about anybody in this world. His only friend was gone, his sibling was gone again, and there was no changing that. Why? Is the world really that unfair? He didn’t want to be in this world anymore but he couldn’t die. He couldn’t bring himself to do such an act because Frisk and Chara wouldn’t stand for it. So instead, he decided that he would never leave that room, no matter what. That was where he would stay and no one was allowed to enter and disturb his peace.

Undyne was reluctant to be on duty during the occasion but she knew that she would probably end up in tears even if she were at the ceremony for only five minutes. She couldn’t allow that. That would imply vulnerability and it was bad enough that she had a girlfriend. She was patrolling the outside areas of the gathering, checking for any suspicious characters that might want to ruin such a night. Sadly, there were people like that out there. Three men crowded around a barrel with fire in a dark alley way, clearly drunk. At first, she thought nothing of it; it wasn’t unusual for there to be drunkards out and about at night but something they said caught her attention. “Maybe now that the bitch is dead, these monsters will finally crawl back into their hell hole.” The leader of them slurred. Pressing her back to the wall to keep out of sight Undyne listened in. She clenched her hand into a tight fist at their insult, but she didn’t take action, she knew better. The man waved a bottle at his friends with a confused expression as he continued “Though why trust a stupid kid in the first place? Maybe we should just hire fucking kids to be our politicians now, right?”

“They did kinda help though.” One spoke up.

“Ha! Sure, she helped! She helped turn me on once she started getting older.”

**Keep it together,** Undyne thought. **They’re just drunk men, they don’t pose any threat.**

Another laughed at the guys comment with a drunken hiccup to follow, “Heard she would’ve been 18 next year.”

“Too bad. A good fuck was probably all she was worth. But maybe if she was such a monster lover she would’ve only grown up to be a monster fucker as well. Yeah that sounds about right!” he laughed. The man then raised a hand into the air as if he were presenting the title of a big movie in the making. “Frisk: former princess, ambassador, and monster sLuT.” He titled her. He looked to his friends with a proud expression and he brought out a picture of Frisk from his pocket, all crumpled up and with questionable stains on it. He presented it to them and the placed it over the fire. A flame caught the corner of the picture and began to deteriorate the image. He laughed and was expecting his friends to join him in his moment of triumph, but instead they quivered in fear with their eyes plastered on the shadow that loomed over him. He turned around and jumped back, almost knocking the burning barrel over. He hissed when his hand bumped into the heated metal. Undyne grabbed his singed hand and forced it back onto the barrel. The man screamed while his so called friends ran off.

“How dare you speak of them that way? You pathetic little worm!” Undyne hollered. “Apologize!” The man screamed out an apology to her and it only aggravated her further. “No! Not to me, to THEM!” Undyne picked up the picture of Frisk that had landed in a puddle of water in the struggle and forced it to his face while her magic pointed a spear at him. “Apologize to Frisk! Right now! Apologize and beg! Beg that I even consider showing you the mercy that they showed everyone!” she demanded. He cried out an apology to the paper, begging for mercy, begging to not be killed. ‘Killing is never worth it. It only ends in regret.’ Undyne heard Frisks voice echo in her head. She could feel it; she could feel what she had been trying to hold back ever since frisk had died… tears. Undyne let the man go and in a quaking voice she said, “I’m sorry, Frisk” The man ran off with his burnt hand tucked close to him. By now the barrel had fallen over and it had caused the fire to burn out. The once intimidating monster slumped against the brick wall in the alleyway and fell to her knees, using her spear as something to lean against. She sobbed and wailed and cursed the world for letting such a tragedy happen. Her voice echoed through the alley and she expected for someone to find her, to see how weak she really was.  
But nobody came.

Alphys decided it was best not to attend the ceremony for the particular reason that she was not welcome there. It was declared by the Queen herself that she was not allowed to come. Not that it bothered Alphys. Not entirely… Maybe it did hurt some. She knew that when it came to science she easily could come off as insensitive, it had happened on numerous other occasions. However, it didn’t mean she didn’t care for Frisk. She adored Frisk. They made her feel important. After all the times Alphys had screwed up, after seeing the Amalgamates, Frisk didn’t hate her. They accepted her. They told her that it was okay to make mistakes. They taught her that honesty was something that would lift so many burdens off her shoulders. Yes, she did care for Frisk. She loved Frisk. Why? Why did she have to mess up again? She had hurt Toriel’s, Asgore’s, Flowey’s, and maybe even Frisk’s feelings and she had never even thought to apologize for it. “What is wrong with me?” She cried, gripping at her head with her claws. “H-how could I do that? How could I say that to them? Why am I such a Freak!” she yelled, swiping everything off her desk. Alphys slammed her hands onto the surface and watched as a small puddle of tears dripped down onto the wood. “I-I-I’m so sorry Frisk.”

“Don’t cry, darling, it never suits you.”

Alphys looked up from her desk and gasped, “M-mettaton…”

“The one and only” He said kneeling beside her. “I came back from my tour as soon as I heard…” Alphys gave a sloppy smile and began to bawl in her friend’s several arms. He hushed her quietly and even shed several tears himself.

As for the Skeleton brothers, they were at home watching the story take place on the news. The atmosphere was as per usual at the quaint apartment. Everything was in its place except for the occasional sock, and definitely not if one were to enter Sans’ beyond questionable room. The older brother slumped on the couch with the remote and a bottle of ketchup at his side while the younger stayed in the dining area focused on work. “don’t you think Tori and Asgore will be pissed that we aren’t there?” Sans asked his brother who was flipping through reports.

Papyrus scoffed at the question and didn’t even bother to look up. “DON’T BE IDIOTIC SANS! THERE’S NO WAY THEY WOULD EVEN KNOW WE AREN’T THERE. BESIDES I DON’T WANT TO ATTEND ANYTHING SURROUNDED BY VARIOUS HUMANS BODY HEAT AND EXTENSIVE DISEASES. IT’S REPULSIVE EVEN AS A THOUGHT!”

Sans hummed to himself in thought and looked at the screen, at that moment the camera had been watching Toriel walk in sorrow and he couldn’t help but feel bad. Toriel was like a mother to him. He had met her in Snowdin forest and they became instant friends. She offered encouragement and wisdom to him whenever things would get overwhelming for him and he appreciated that. Of course, he was unaware she was the queen at the time, had he known, he probably would have turned her in for money. “yeah, okay. but if Toriel throws a fucking fireball at me I’m blaming you. she hasn’t been doing too good lately.”

“YES, WELL, THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET ATTACHED TO SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN’T. HUMANS ARE MEANT TO BE BENEATHE US, THEY ARE IN NO WAY EQUALS.”

“says the guy who went on a date with the brat.”

“SHUT UP SANS! IT WAS SIMPLY TO… TO APPEASE THEM. ALSO THEY HAD OFFERED A GENUINE COMPLIMENT TO ME! I COULDN’T POSSIBLY LET THAT NOT BE REWARDED. I AM NO ANIMAL!”

“yeah, yeah. whatever ya’ say lover boy.” Papyrus fumed at his brother’s comment and hurled an attack at him that Sans was luckily able to dodge. Sweat formed on his skull as he looked at his brother who gave him a glare that read ‘Next time I won’t miss.’ And knowing his brother, he wouldn’t. Sans took this as his que to head to his room, snagging his bottle of ketchup to take with him. Once he made it, he relaxed; his brother was probably the only one that could escalate his anxiety that high. They were in an abusive brotherly relationship and Sans had been dealt the short hand of the stick, both literally and figuratively. That was what happened when you were a runt in the underground.

Sighing, he looked down at his ketchup bottle, his burning embers examining its color specifically, red. Tucking the bottle into his jacket he took a shortcut to a familiar place, the underground. It took a lot out of him to teleport so far away but there was no other way to get there so quickly; Papyrus wouldn’t allow him to borrow the car, not to mention all the streets were most likely closed, and there was no way he was going to walk, so teleportation it was. He was inside his former house which he had taken the initiative to redecorate into a larger lab than the one he had previously. He walked upstairs into what used to be his room and was greeted by a metaphysical glow. In the center of the room, in a special glass casing was a determined soul hovering in place. The skeleton smirked solemnly and loomed over it, pressing his phalanges to the glass. “What are you doing, angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I make this chapter any sadder?


	3. Eh, its 'soul' problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the story continue! I'm actually kinda surprise that this idea hasn't been done yet with Frisk's soul, at least not to my knowledge. Oh well guess I'll be the first!

“SANS YOU BETTER BE AWAKE!” Papyrus hollered from the kitchen. An aroma of breakfast lasagna made its way through the apartment but it wasn’t anything Sans wasn’t used to. His brother had an obsession with the dish just about as much as he had an obsession with mustard. Sans rolled over on his bed and when Papyrus called for him again. He groaned and covered his face with his pillow to block out his brothers voice.

“im coming just give me a sec.” he said through the pillow. Sans inhaled its odd scent and determined that he would definitely have to wash it, eventually. Tossing the pillow to the floor, he covered himself in his sheets that reeked of a worse type of odor. No sheets it was. “Fuuuuuck.” He groaned in aggravation. There had to be a way chores could be done on their own. The short skeleton laid his head on his barren mattress and instantly was recaptured by the sandman’s spell. Sleep was a blessed thing. Sometimes sleep was the only thing that would ever keep Sans sane, it was calming to be able to slip away from life’s problems by simply closing his sockets. Unfortunately, there were a few times where his dreams morphed into horrendous nightmares that left him tossing and turning though out the night but by the time he would jolt awake the dream was out of his mind. This just gave him all the more reason to make up for lost rest. A narcoleptic, he believed is what his condition was called. He could fall asleep anywhere and not even know; it was always a bittersweet think to find out that he had.

 Papyrus had grown impatient and stomped over to San’s door and banged on it, “ITS BEEN AN SECOND SANS, GET OUT HERE NOW.”

If Papyrus had come with a snooze button Sans would most defiantly choose the option till the ends of time. Better yet, a mute button would suit the skeleton well too. Irritating was too kind of a word to describe Papyrus’ voice in the morning, or any time at all. It was loud and scratchy, as if sand paper originated from his non-existent throat. “stop being such a smart ass and i’ll consider it.”

“SANS!”

Sans gave up the argument, went over to the door, and opened it to show his towering brother fuming with anger. The older sibling rolled his sparks of light and pushed past Papyrus to go sit at the dining room table and stretch out. A few joints popped as he made the attempt to relax in his stressful home. Papyrus passed his brother to go into the kitchen and brought out two plates of steaming lasagna. As they ate it was relatively quiet, it always was. The two never fully enjoyed one another’s company but they didn’t hate it either. Maybe it was the fact that they were kin that prevented them from killing one another. Or maybe it was the fact that they had no one else. They didn’t know much about their parents or if they ever had any. It had always seemed to be the two of them against the world. There was an unspoken rule when it came to the skelebros: If you messed with one you messed with both. Sadly, a fair share of people had learned that rule by starting fights with Sans in the underground and even more discovered it during Papyrus’s babybone years when he would be bullied by the town delinquents.

Sans picked at his plate rather than eat. His brother’s cooking was an oddity of itself, you never really knew what you were going to get. One time, when he ate it his magic was out of control for a full month.  Still, nowadays, he only had so many options that wouldn’t get him dusted. It had been a full two years since Frisk’s passing and a lot had changed in a debatably good way for monsters. Further investigation went into Frisk’s death and thanks to a discovery by Alphys monsters had learned that Frisk was in fact murdered. By looking at Frisk’s autopsy Alphys found arsenic in their system. It took a lot of work to find since the poison was so hard to detect but thanks to a bit of magic it became effortless. Alphys immediately went to the King and Queen with the news and explained how the poison is what sent the determination ablaze. Determination’s purpose is to combat death; it is the will to live. With such a deadly poison in Frisk’s system the Determination reacted like an antibody and did it’s best to combat it, while it may have drove most of it out and kept the rest at bay, the sheer amount of Determination ended up tearing Frisk’s body apart, literally. As they laid in the hospital, it was like witnessing the Amalgamates all over again. Their body began to peel away; they were stripped to the bone on most of their face and body. They were suffering. It was amazing that they were even alive at all. It was a disturbing relief when they finally passed on.

In response to the news,  King Asgore did what he had planned to all along and took over the surface world. The push was hard and actually was still going on. Many humans had banned together to form a rebellion, some fled, many were killed and a few accepted the change and put up no fight. “ _THEY DON’T DESERVE THIS WORLD_.” Asgore growled, on the broadcast. “ _IT WAS A MISTAKE TO THINK ANY OTHER HUMAN COULD BE REASONABLE. IT WAS A MISTAKE TO TRUST ANY OF THEM. THEY CALL US THE MONSTERS! BUT THEM! THEY WILL KNOW TRUE CRUELTY! THEY WILL LEARN KILL OR BE KILLED! FROM THIS DAY FORTH MERCY WILL **NEVER** BE AN OPTION! Anyone who opposes my decree is free to try and stand up and be dusted._ ” he declared. Sans remembered that day like it was yesterday. His brother had never been happier and even got promoted to head of the royal guard. Undyne had resigned and one day was never heard from again. As for the queen, Sans wasn’t sure. He saw Toriel around when he was guarding their home which had been upgraded significantly, but she never said anything to anyone. She just walked around like a ghost haunting the corridors. Her fur had become ragged, her eyes lifeless with bags under her eyes and she never smiled. Maybe he should try cheering her up one time, seeing her like that was depressing and he had enough of his fair share when it came to that condition.

“ARE YOU LISTENING?” Papyrus spat.

Sans lifted his skull to give his brother his attention and replied with a cocky grin, “no, i’m sans.” He snickered.

His brother scowled at the joke, rolling the sparks in his sockets, and then returning to what he was saying. “I WAS TELLING YOU THAT I’M GOING TO THE PALACE TODAY.”

“ugh, i’m sick of going there. there’s nothing to do.” Sans huffed, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up onto the table before Papyrus abruptly knocked them back down.

“WELL YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT BECAUSE YOU ARENT COMING.”

Sans looked at his brother in shock, they always guarded together it was weird to think the tradition was changing so suddenly. He imagined the reason they were always on duty together was because his brother liked to keep him on a tight leash so he wouldn’t cause trouble. “you serious?”

“IT’S ELITE MEMBERS OF THE GUARD ONLY. YOU MAY BE MY BROTHER BUT IN NO WAY ARE WE EQUAL.”

“uh, sure okay, boss. so what am I supposed ta do?”

“YOU ARE TO STAY HERE WHERE YOU WON’T BE NUISANCE. I DON’T NEED TO HEAR OF ANY MORE BAR FIGHTS FROM YOU SO CHILLBYS IS OUT OF THE QUESTION.”

“aw come on, boss. fish got to swim.” Sans shrugged with a smirk.

“NO.” Papyrus stood from his seat and grabbed both their plates to take to the kitchen. “IF YOU GET HUNGERY THERE ARE LEFTOVERS IN THE FRIDGE. TRY NOT TO MAKE A MESS WHILE I AM GONE AND DON’T INVITE ANYONE OVER.”

“sure thing ‘dad’.” Sans muttered as Papyrus passed him to leave. “hey if i’m a good boy do we get to go for vice cream later!” He asked with fake excitement. His only response was the slamming of the front door. “heh.” Sans rubbed his golden plated cracked skull and pondered what to do for the remainder of the day. Having an entire day to do whatever you wanted but with restrictions was a tricky situation but he figured his first priority should be sleep. In fact, now that he thought about it, why did Papyrus even wake him up if he wasn’t going to do anything today? “Son of a bitch. Did he really just fucking wake me up just to troll me! Bastard.” He’d have to think of how to get him back for that. The apartment was so peacefully quiet without Papyrus it was almost surreal. Actually, it was almost unsettling. The short skeleton made his way into the living room and sat on the lumpy couch while also in search for the remote. He discovered it between the couch cushions along with some loose change. With a bored expression he flipped through the channels and huffed when all that was on was Mettaton and a few human TV shows that were kept running for purely monster entertainment. The media seemed to be the only safe place for humans, monsters couldn’t deny talent. More and more of the pests kept flocking to studios for a job, only problem was that Mettaton controlled the industry and he hired everyone for some purpose. At first thought that would be a good thing, but being hired meant you had a good chance to be a part of his show and you never knew if that would mean for you to be an assistant or a _victim_.

Sans settled for a show that always got him to laugh, a human show called Big Bang Theory, it had both jokes and science so it was a good balance for him. Sans gave a hearty laugh at one of Sheldon’s idiosyncratic statements and stilled when he heard a thump. At first he shook it off, it was likely his imagination playing tricks on him due to the absence of his brother but then he heard it again. Soon it turned into a repetitive beat and it originated from upstairs, in his room.

“shit.” He teleported into his room and opened up his closet to have his he room bath in a red glow. Inside was Frisk’s soul repeatedly slamming itself into the soul preservation glass. It had managed to make a crack in the glass from its desperate attempt to escape. “the hell…?” Sans questioned as he took a closer look at its behavior. This was the first time it had done anything dramatic, for the most part, the soul had remained dormant which was one of the reasons he even brought it up to the surface with him. Using his magic, Sans took control of the soul by turning it blue, however, he could feel it fighting against him. “come on, fucking chill out.” He kept his focus on the soul as much as he could while he searched through his room for an object. Sweat beaded on his brow as the soul kept working against him. “ah, there ya are!” Sans smiled with his gold tooth shining. He had found a detector of sorts, it resembled that of a hand held scanner for barcodes that one would see at the store, only more advanced. It was a Determination detector, as lame as it sounded. When he had the time, Sans would work on it, this was shortly after Frisk’s passing, with the amount of Determination in the soul he had to keep it monitored somehow. Monsters still kept tabs on human souls and if anybody sensed Frisk’s soul and came barging in, it was highly likely he’d be charged for treason or worse, dusted.

Sans carefully lifted the glass casing and the soul surged straight at him, knocking him onto the ground but keeping a firm grip on the soul. He winced from the shock of being trampled by such a small object. Sans sat up with the soul encased in his phalanges and put up the detector next to the spark of life. It began taking measurements, evaluating the soul’s state and beeped once it was done. Sans’ sockets widened, “holy shit…” A normal reading for a Determined soul was about a 6.7, when Frisk was dying it had reached up to a 8.0 but now it had spiked again to the unlucky number of 13. With a reading like that, any monster within 5 miles would be able to sense the soul, especially out of its enclosure but with it cracked and the soul still out of control there would be no point in putting it back. Even with the spike in Determination, it still made no sense as to why the soul was lashing out. There was no quelling it; it acted like it was on a mission to go somewhere. “come on, what do you want? you seem **determined** to go somewhere. what’s going on?” Sans grumbled. The soul beamed brighter in response and tugged, in attempt to get the strong skeleton to release it. At that moment Sans figured it out, how could he be so stupid? There’s only one place the soul would ever want to go, “Frisk’s body…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was more for some world building and to leave you questioning a few things. Geez I'm having a blast, I sometimes forget how fun writing can be!


	4. Soul sneaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could be better, but it just was not working for me like the others were. Sorry this took so long, hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

“Will you calm the fuck down!” Sans hissed at the soul. The red sentient object was tucked away in his jacket while he crept through the castle hoping to be undetected. With the soul acting out of control to get to its body, Sans saw he had no other option but to take it to Frisk’s grave. Unfortunately, that would mean having to sneak in and by some miracle not get caught. With his brother running the royal guard the shifts of the guards were extended and they were constantly on the lookout, another reason to hate Papyrus’ perfectionism. Frisk’s grave was located in the center of the royal home in the King's garden. No matter how many times Sans heard that he couldn't help uttering a chuckle that the Fearsome King of all Monsters had a soft spot for plants. 

As always, Sans took a shortcut inside the fortress but what sucked about teleportation was that it could only take you to places you've been. In the past, when Sans tested it out he ended up more than a little lost when trying to teleport to the surface. Of course, it could have been worse, he could have been caught in the void, a place located outside of time and space, thus making it the  _ physical  _ equivalent of infinity, or at least that was the simple way of putting it. Sans had been all around the palace but the garden was off limits to everyone. Every now and then he would see the King or Toriel slip away into the garden and they wouldn't come out for hours. It was obvious that even after a long time they still loved and missed Frisk greatly. They even created a day in honor of them but it had less than pleasant events attached to it aside from the annual walk through the streets. 

To Sans, Frisk was a pain in his ass. Sure, they were nice but that was the problem. He remembered the day he first met them, the snowfall in Snowdin was lighter for some strange reason but an icy chill still swept over the area. He didn’t particularly expect a human that day but he wasn’t surprised too much when there was. Frisk was younger then, maybe about 15 going on 16, and they were a few inches shorter too. Their smile was so sweet it made him feel ill but he kept a friendly facade to lure them in. The joy buzzer in the hand trick was always funny. That was, until that day. He felt an overwhelming sense of dread at the familiar sensation, one that hadn’t occurred for a long time. As quickly as the human died the world was put back into place before their interaction. It was happening again, resets is what he called them. He couldn't recall the cause for when they first came about, at some point they all blurred together and faded away but he'd never forget the feeling.

When Frisk came back again, Sans saw no point in the joke, or in killing them. Everything was once again pointless. There was no reason to kill them not till he had more answers, besides someone would eventually come along and kill them.Yet no one did. No, they became friends with everybody. Friends. How useless and senseless. Had they all forgotten what the point of this world was? 

With everyone being too ignorant to do anything about them, Sans took it upon himself to try and end them; end the resets, end the blind kindness that they were wasting on strangers, murderers, on  _ him _ . He had to kill them when no one else would. He failed, he failed over and over again. In the end, they just made him seem weak, insignificant. How could he not be able to kill such a pathetic human? Kill or be killed, those were the rules and Frisk not only broke the rules but eradicated them entirely, if only for a while. It should have been a good thing, he should have been happy about it, yet he wasn't. No one was. It's not easy changing who you are… He lived by that law and if it wasn’t for it he and Papyrus would be dead. The day Frisk set all monster’s free had to be one of the most nerve wracking days of his life. He was positive that Frisk would tell of his tricks, his lies, his hatred for them but they didn’t. They didn’t tell anyone and he couldn’t understand why. They helped him get a home for him and his brother. They’d visit and bring movies and snacks for all of them to watch. They’d smile at him, genuinely, after all the crap he had put them through.  _ Why? _ Why were they being… so nice to him?

Sans made haste and quickly moved to the direction of the garden before being stopped by a door abruptly opening in front of him. He scrambled behind the door in a immediate attempt to hide himself from whoever was leaving. He held in a breath as the door opened wider thus squeezing him against the wall. A tall shadow appeared on the red carpeting that was laid out down the hall, followed by another that was slightly shorter. “Let me know if you hear anything. I'm sure you understand that this must be your top priority.”

“OF COURSE YOUR HIGHNESS.” His brother and the King? Sans knew that Papyrus was here on business but it was rare that he got to talk to the King personally. What could be so important that the King would need to talk to Papyrus one on one for? “BUT I MUST ASK, WHAT ABOUT THE INSECT HUMANS CAUSING TROUBLE?”

“That is a minor issue in comparison. Do what you wish with them.” Asgore demanded. “But I want that menace caught. Dead or alive. Try not to fail me.”

“YES, YOUR MAJESTY.” Sans watched as Asgore left, thankfully in the opposite direction of the garden. All that was left was to wait for his brother to leave and he’d be clear. Papyrus was just about to leave when a calm voice spoke, one Sans would know anywhere.

“Papyrus.”

“QUEEN TORIEL, I MUST INSIST THAT YOU CALL ME CAPTAIN. YOU ARE ROYALTY AFTER ALL.”

Toriel sighed heavily, “I’m afraid I find that to be too unnecessary. I may call you whatever I wish. How is your brother?”

“MY BROTHER? PATHETIC AS USUAL. I LEFT HIM AT HOME SO HE WOULDN’T CAUSE TROUBLE. WHY?”

“I was simply curious. I haven’t spoken to him in a while. Have the two of you been getting along?”

“I SUPPOSE. YOUR MAJESTY, MAY I ASK AS TO WHY YOU FIND MY LIFE SO INTERESTING?”

A breathy laugh escaped her, one Sans recognized as her being threatening, or condescending, “On the contrary, I don’t find your life to be interesting at all, Papyrus. It is Sans that I am curious about. Understand that he and I used to speak a lot in the Underground and your were an intriguing topic.” 

A breif silence befell them,“...W H A T   D I D  H E  T E L L  Y O U?” Sans could feel the restraint in his brother's voice. 

“I think you can guess. Sans never painted you as an idiot. I believe this is the first opportunity I have had to be able to talk with you alone and I do not plan to keep silent. As ruthless as your brother can be at times, he was still able to earn my respect for his pride and protection of his family, you. He appears to be quite the loyal friend if earned, as am I. You, however, are still a young skeleton with big responsibilities and a bountiful amount of ambition, my advice would be to not let it cloud your skull.”

“YOUR MAJESTY…”

“Don't interrupt me. I trust Sans, if it were my decision, you’d be stripped of this title immediately but I can be a fair ruler so do me this favor and you might be able to consider me an ally one day.” She reached a hand up to fall on his shoulder, her eyes as dead and solemn as ever. “Do not lay a hand on him, ever.” Toriel said coldly. “Do I make myself clear?” Papyrus nodded in response, causing Toriel to release his shoulder and walk past him in the direction of her husband. “Oh, and when dealing with those humans I think it should go without question that no children may be harmed under any circumstances.”

“YES, YOUR HIGHNESS...” Papyrus gritted his teeth. Satisfied, Toriel continued down the hall until she was no longer in sight.

Sans was shocked. He never knew Toriel cared that much, but then again she was more unstable in the underground so she might have not at one point. ‘ _ So annoying _ ,’ he thought to himself. He hated that, he hated what she did, it made him seem so weak. He could take care of himself, just because they used to be buds didn’t mean she could bud into his life whenever she wanted. He glared down at the soul that was still tugging away in his jacket. ‘ _ This is all thanks to you. Why couldn’t you leave good enough alone? _ ’ Sans waited to see what his brother would do next. For a while he didn't do anything but stare at the red carpet beneath him, his sparkes flickering in his sockets and hands clenched tightly. He scoffed and turned back into the doorway, slamming the door behind him. Sans released a breath of relief that he was unaware he was holding and grinned. The garden was just a little ways away, he could make it. Checking to make sure no one was coming down the hall, he bolted to the next corridor.  At the end of the hallway he could see the large double doors that he had passed so many times but was never able to enter. The soul, tugged profusely at its direction, he was sure if he wasn’t already moving to get there, it would have dragged him. 

The moment his palm touched the door’s wooden surface he began to feel a weight being lifted off his chest. Pushing the door open, the large skeleton was greeted by a beautiful scene of various flowers spread across a large room. Overhead, there was no roof what so ever, leaving everything to be open to the elements and giving a fresh quality that could not be found anywhere else in the household. Vines, crept up the walls to reach the sunlight peeking through, a tranquil breeze flew through the air like a playful spirit. Unlike most gardens, that separated the plants by species, this one bunched them together. However the room mainly consisted of flowers, to be specific, buttercups, echo flowers, roses of varying color and so many more. Sans had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. 

The soul had grown impatient as he took his time to look around and ripped straight through his jacket. “What the fuck!” He yelled. It wasn’t like he expected an apology from the soul but still, he really liked that jacket. The soul zipped to the center of the room where a gravestone lied and buried itself in the soil. Sans rushed over, of all the things he expected it to do, burying itself was not something he thought of. He sat and waited anxiously for something to happen, be it for the soul to return or for someone to discover him. Sans felt his own soul racing, this was bad. If he was caught he would surely be punished the best option would have been to just leave but if something happened such as the soul presenting itself or Frisk’s body being disturbed, that would create another form of issue he wasn't ready to face. 

Nothing was happening, nothing he could see at least so the only option was to wait. Sans leaned himself against the gravestone as he waited. Upon inspecting it closer he came to realise that there weren’t any engravings on the stone, it was left blank. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. After all, he was more accustomed to monster funerals than human ones, but he knew enough that it could be considered disrespectful not to at least have a name on a tombstone. Sans refused to pay it more mind and looked up to the sky above. Clouds formed overhead in various shapes and sizes, a bird or two would fly in every so often to dip in the small bird bath in the corner of the room; it was peaceful there. No wonder the King and Toriel wanted to keep it to themselves, aside from Frisk’s grave of course. Sans closed his sockets, only for a little while, just so he could feel the calming energy that ran through the atmosphere of the garden. It thrummed through his skeletal system as his phalanges buried themselves in the soil. It was soft, like the soil from Waterfall. That must’ve been the secret as to how so many different species of plants could coexist with one another. There was something in the soil that held special properties. Sans never bothered to study it, he was always busy with something more intriguing but as he sat there he kept it in mind to inspect it later. Somewhere within his thoughts he dozed off unaware of his surroundings changing beside him.  

 

\----

“You know, we don’t have to do this…”

“I’ve made up my mind.”

\----

 

Something was changing.

 

\----

“That doesn’t mean it’s too late for me to change it.”

“We both know that’s not happening.”

\----

 

Someone was coming.

 

\----

“You’re going to regret this, you know you will.”

“It’s possible, but this isn’t about me anymore. I don’t want this to be my story anymore. I have taken enough from you.”

\----

 

Beneath the soil a soul regained purpose. It’s glow enveloped the small formed body that lay dormant and deformed. As its power grew the ground erupted, parting the earth above to release the body from its grave. The sleeping skeleton stirred before waking to see what could be disturbing such a enjoyable nap. His socket widened, the pinpricks of his eyes falling on Frisk’s body hovering above ground bathed in red. Bandages that had covered their deformities fell off effortlessly, revealing decayed flesh and bone. The soul went to work immediately at fixing the damage, before long Frisk looked good as new, it was almost as if the accident had never happened. Once it’s task was finished, the soul embedded itself within it’s owner and Frisk’s body was gently laid down on the ground.

 

Stay Determined

There it was again. Those two simple words… 

 

STAY DETERMINED

 

It hurt.

 

_ STAY DETERMINED _

 

Why did it hurt?

 

_ STAY DETERMINED _

**_STAY DETERMINED_ **

**_STAY DETERMINED_ **

 

There was a pressure in their chest. It felt like a rock, no, like a  **boulder** was being pressed down on them. They couldn’t breath. Something was wrong, something felt wrong.

 

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY  _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

_ STAY _ **_DETERMINED_ **

  
  


*Knowing you have done the impossible…

You are filled with...

  
  
  
  
determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any ideas as to what shall happen next?   
> BTW I've been thinking, if yall want to ask any questions to me or even the characters, that would be super fun, I don't know if I'm allowed to do that for Save Point however. I can answer questions for it just not as the characters themselves. So if ur interested, go check out my Tumblr, you can message me any time I'm on that sinful site a lot!


	5. This is a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have been dying to finish this chapter

Opening their eyes had never been such a hard task before. Heavy weights begged them to keep them shut and their body ached beyond reason. Maybe staying asleep would be better if they were experiencing such distress. However, ‘asleep’ was that really the correct word? For the longest time that word was not what had been used to describe their situation. Words such as dormant or hibernating suited better but they recognized this feeling as sleep for sure. It felt warm, relaxing, comforting, all the things they didn’t feel for so long encased within their tortured soul. They felt alive. They could hear their heart beating within their chest, and feel the rising and falling of their chest as they breathed, they could even feel the fabric of the sheets and blankets around them. All of these sensations lead to curiosity getting the better of them, opening their eyes to darkness.

 

\-----

What had he just done?

Sans was in the garden, Frisk in his arms breathing softly. Whatever trauma had overcame them had passed but at a price. Their soul weakly returned to their body, a red glow fading into their chest, while the skeleton sat breathless sweat beading on his brow. Sans gripped his skull, “Shit.”  he cursed under his breath. He had made a mistake, a huge mistake. His red embers flickered in and out of existence as he battled the turmoil in himself and the pounding, throbbing ache in his mind and soul. All light within them was lost once a voice broke the silence. 

“Sans?” a small voice said, confused and amazed. Sans sat up straight and slowly turned around to see the voice’s owner. There, amongst the green grass and wildflowers, the small buttercup sat, tears welled up in his eyes, not parting from the gaze he held at his once dead friend’s body. “W- what, what have you done?” his voice quivered.

At first, Sans had no words, what could he possibly say? The lights in his eyes slowly returned but were a very soft glow in comparison to their usual sharp sparks. He turned to look back down at Frisk and muttered, “Something stupid.” It didn’t take long for the sentient flower to appear by Sans’ side, his head rubbing against Frisk’s as a sign of affection. “careful, not sure if they're actually stable or not.” Sans warned. After that crazed reaction there was no telling what could happen, it was best to be as cautious as humanly possible.

Flowey looked down at Frisk with a face of worry, “Can’t you fix them? I-I saw you! I saw what you did! You saved them! You can-”

“will you shut your fucking mouth! you want guards to come barging in here and take them away and lock me up for fucking grave robbing?” Sans hissed. Flowey curled into himself, ashamed and a little frightened. He had almost forgotten how truly terrifying Sans could be. He hadn’t interacted with Sans in a long time, in fact, he hadn't interacted with anyone at all since Frisk’s passing. He stayed in the room and whatever he needed was delivered to Frisk’s door for him to take. Occasionally though, he was here, in the garden, telling Frisk about what was going on while they were away. He would spend hours there, even if he had nothing interesting to say and the best part was that no one dared to interrupt him. It went as an unspoken rule throughout the household that when he was visiting his friend no one was allowed inside, mostly because of an incident where someone did break that rule. Flowey could be vicious when he wanted to, which wasn't often, yet, when it came to Frisk his resolve could snap easily. It wasn’t as if anyone else mattered to him anyways. The poor guard had no idea what he was in for once he walked in the garden. Flowey could distinctly remember the horrified expression on the monster’s face once he saw the flower’s twisted and sinister expression. 

Before Flowey went in the lovely ‘Oasis of Life’, as Toriel called it, he was excited to talk to his friend, just him and them alone. He had everything planned out. Frisk loved hearing gossip so naturally that would be the first thing on the list and then he could tell them about the new guest room that had just been added which was way to luxurious for any one person, maybe they would even enjoy hearing about a Greater Dog falling in the pool? He didn’t find any of that stuff interesting but it brought him a sense of stability to talk about things that his departed friend would have laughed at whole heartedly. When Flowey popped into the room he halted, stiff as a stone. Upon seeing Sans in the garden, the anger that Flowey had towards that guard entered his mind. Why was that useless bag of bones at his best friends grave? How did he even get access to them. Since when did he ever care about them? It was bubbling up inside him, rage, hatred, Sans didn’t deserve to be there! But once Frisk was in his sight, he crumbled.

Sans sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his skull, “look, i think it goes without saying that this has to be a secret.”

Flowey agreed instantly to that request, or rather fact. No one could know about this, it would put his Frisk at risk and he was not about to lose them again. Flowey looked up at Sans with a furrowed brow, “B-but, I don't understand. How did they come back? How did they get their soul back?”

“i’ll explain later or something. it’s a long story.” The large skeleton waved off. “right now, i need to get out of here.” Sans looked at the disrupted grave and groaned in agony. There was no way anyone would think unsettled ground at a grave would be normal. The entire Kingdom would be looking for Frisk’s body as soon as someone else saw this.

Flowey glanced at the grave, noticing Sans’ concern, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of this.” he smiled weakly. “Just get Frisk somewhere safe...”  Sans nodded and in an instant took off leaving the flower alone at an empty grave. 

Taking Frisk home was out of the question. The only place that was suitable to shield their presence was the Underground, specifically his old home. He laid them down in his brothers old bed, it being the only object not cluttered with science equipment he had stored down there for his own entertainment. Frisk appeared to be okay, mostly, aside from a few noticeable differences… Sans clutched the fabric of his shirt, right above his sternum, where just beneath was his soul. He kept thinking to himself, ‘I've made a huge mistake. Why did I do that?’ It was a good question. He was positive not even a genius could have deciphered why he saved them, why he committed a crime to save them, why he committed treason to save them,  _ why he linked souls with them to save them. _

There was no time to ponder it much longer, Papyrus would no doubt be heading back home. The last thing Sans needed was another crack in his skull to add to the already shittastic day he'd been having. Why him? Why did weird things always have to happen to him? He looked back at Frisk once more, regret filling him, and made a shortcut to the surface. 

This was too much. It was way too much for anyone to handle in one day. First his brother left without him, a soul took on a life of it’s own (practically literally), he witnessed a fight between his brother and technical friend, Toriel, not to mention witnessing a resurrection, committed treason, and reunited with a soulless flower that he thought had died (not that he would mention that to him). Sans felt as if he could hyperventilate if breathing were actually a necessity for him. What he needed was a moment to relax and have some time to think about all of this rationally. He made a beeline straight for the couch so he could sink into the soft cushions. 

Never before had he enjoyed being on the couch so much. His frown softened the moment he made contact with it, curling upwards into a contented smirk. Sans brushed his phalanges against its green fabric, praying to the heavens that this one moment of peace would last as long as possible. Sadly, there was no way that was going to happen, there was too much to figure out, too many things that needed answers and reminiscing about a lumpy couch was not going to help. 

It just seemed that everything only provided a new problem and worst of all, almost every bad thing that had happened were because of his own reckless actions. Maybe Papyrus had a point after all. Now that he thought about it, none of this would be his problem if he had done as told and stayed inside. “fuck,” he grumbled. The idea of Papyrus being right never sat well with him no matter how often it happened. His little brother already had a big enough ego, why was the world encouraging it? Or perhaps it was more like the world was punishing Sans? Not for any exact reason, more of just because it could. 

The door burst open, almost knocking it off the hinges. “speak of the devil and he shall appear…” Sans muttered. Papyrus slammed the door behind him, fuming. “bad day, Boss?” Sans asked, curious as to what his brother could be so upset about. It never turned out that well for Sans when Papyrus was angry.

“SANS…” 

“Boss…” Sans mocked.

“I WANT YOU TO GUESS, SANS. GUESS WHY I AM MAD AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I WON’T HURT YOU.” Papyrus growled.

“see as much as like this game Boss… i’m really not feeling it today.” Sans answered while searching for the remote. Huh, he could have sworn he had left it by the cushion. “believe it or not, you aren’t the only one having a shitty day.” Oh it must’ve fallen and gotten kicked under the couch. The older brother grinned once he had the object in his hands, motioning to turn the TV on.

“THAT WAS NOT A REQUEST SANS!” Papyrus, blared snatching the remote and turning the TV back off, while Sans pouted. “IT WAS A DEMAND! GUESS WHY.”

“dude, i don’t fucking know, maybe someone refused to inflate your ego or something or stuck a stick up your ass. i don't know! do tell me your highness…” The two brothers were interrupted by banging on the wall next door, a woman yelling at them to shut up. Papyrus growled, at both the neighbor and Sans, and went next door quickly. The conversation was brief, Papyrus’ being the only voice to be heard in the conversation. It all ended abruptly with the neighbors door slamming closed, out of anger or fear, Sans wasn’t sure.

“AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY… THAT IS NOT THE REASON I AM UPSET.”

“upset is a bit of an understatement by the looks of it but whatever…”

“WHY DID YOU NEVER INFORM ME YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO THE QUEEN?” Papyrus asked, ignoring his brother’s sass.

‘Shit, that’s what this is about?’ Sans questioned to himself. ‘But if that’s the case, why the hell is he threatening to hurt me? Isn’t that something he isn't allowed to do? Crap, would he actually follow that order though?’ Sans took a moment to inspect his brother. He looked normal, on the surface that was, but his body language said otherwise. Whenever Papyrus was threatening Sans he held his ground, standing up straight, fist’s clenched, jaw tight and embers burning, however this time he had his arms crossed, weight shifted onto one side and while his eye’s were burning they held another meaning behind them that suggested he was putting up a front. He wasn’t going to hurt Sans, not in the slightest, and Sans reveled in this fact. “You never asked.” He finally responded. “besides, who cares who i’m friends with, or former friends with. Tor, kinda became a drag. why?”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?”

“joke’s mostly, but if you want to get specific, knock knock jokes were our specialty.”

“I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID JOKES! I’M TALKING ABOUT ME!”

“yeah, big surprise there.” Sans rolled his embers, a gleeful smirk playing on his face.

“I AM SERIOUS SANS!”

“so am i. what does it matter what i said? it’s already been said. you afraid i told her something embarrassing, Boss?”

“QUEEN TORIEL CONFRONTED ME TODAY. THREATENED ME IN FACT.”

“cool.” Sans smirked bluntly.

“‘COOL’? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE!”

“no but you certainly have forgotten yours lil bro. i mean what are you gonna do? hit me? kinda surprised you haven’t already. now ain’t that interesting…? finally get tired of treating me like a punching bag?”

Papyrus narrowed his sockets glaring directly into Sans’, “I suggest you watch yourself brother. My orders to you have kept you alive this long. You start pushing me and you may not have such luck much longer.” Whenever Papyrus spoke like that, it sent chills through Sans. It was if his words were ice, leaving everyone in it wake frozen.

The skeleton brothers did not talk to one another for the rest of the evening. Sans holding himself hostage in his room, lying on his bed with hollowed sockets. It wasn’t because of what Papyrus had said to him despite how intimidating it was, it was due to the plenty of other problems previously described. He confronted one of those problems and it blew up. Now him and his brother weren't talking -well that wasn't that out of the ordinary, but still. And wouldn’t you have it, another problem to confront was knocking on his window, literally. Small pebbles were being thrown at his window, a small “psst” trying to call his attention. He considered ignoring it, he really just wanted to sleep and pretend like none of this ever happened but he knew who it was and he knew they they wouldn’t leave any time soon. 

The monster made his way over to the window and lifted it up, hissing back, “shut up and keep your petals on. what do you want, flower?”

“What do you think?” Flowey responded. “Where’s Frisk? Are they okay? Are they still alive?”

“they’re fine and i hid them. Now leave me alone.”

“No way!”

Sans shook his head in annoyance, “goddamn, you’re a real pest you know that? alright stay put, let me just get some stuff together or whatever…” he puffed. It didn’t take long for him to get what he needed, mostly it was his torn jacket and the soul container (a precaution). And soon enough he ported his way outside to meet Flowey.

\-------------------

 

Eventually, their eye’s adjusted to the darkness around them and Frisk came to find that they were in fact in a room, Papyrus’s room, but not the one he had on the surface. They panicked for a moment believing that they had caused a reset, and fell out of the bed they were laid on. Yet, something was different about the room, it was filled with boxes and on the floor was random lab equipment, this couldn't have been a reset otherwise it would have looked significantly less cluttered. Frisk smiled, a laugh escaping them, “Sans, guess you took the place over huh?” they spoke to no one. He must have taken them there once they came back to hide them, which meant it worked. Excitement filled them to the brim as they jumped up and down, spun, whooped, the works. No one can say they successfully came back from the dead, no one from this life time at least. “Holy crap!” Frisk yelled happily.

“You sure are excited about this…” Chara inputted.

Frisk turned to face their friend, “Of course I am. The plan worked! Why aren’t you more happy about this?”

“Maybe cause your little plan didn’t go as smoothly as you expected.” they responded, their face reading as ‘i told you something would go wrong’.

“What are you talking about?” Frisk asked unsurely, their happiness lowering significantly. Chara walked over to Frisk and lifted both of Frisk’s hands to their face. Frisk’s eyes dialated back, their face turning pale. Both hands were bone with what seemed to be melted and torn skin barely attached with what appeared to be… roots embedded in the flesh. Chara walked away, letting Frisk stir in the disturbing discovery.

“Wh-what…?”

“And unfortunately that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”Chara deadpanned, pulling a large mirror from out of Papyrus’ closet. Slowly, Frisk made their way over to the mirror to reveal their new appearance. From their feet to their hips everything appeared okay, except for a few thin vines wrapping their legs. A large, gaping hole was in their shirt on the right side, showing part of their ribs and the top of their pelvis along with a few flowers of various color poking out. Frisk lifted their shirt to assess the damage. They had mixed feelings in finding out it only took place on that side, on the left side everything looked normal aside from some stretch marks of some sort. Unfortunately, the biggest difference was from the neck up. Half of their neck was bare bone the only thing that made it less noticeable were more flowers. A fang poked out from their mouth, sharp enough to bite into someone, this was also the case for the rest of their mouth, every tooth sharpened to kill prey. As for their face, half may as well have been considered gone, once again flowers hid some of the damage (the most of the work being done by an echo flower that was by far the largest flower on their body) besides their darkened eye socket. Frisk’s whole body shook upon seeing this. How? How could this have happened?

“Frisk?”

They ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do ya'll think of Frisk's new look?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Tumblr: http://psyizaroppi-138.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to message me or something. 
> 
> BTW I also animate and post to YouTube! Here's a short example: https://youtu.be/yvMuGJ1bjOg


End file.
